This invention relates to a boat.
The invention has for object to provide a boat, mainly a hydroplane-type boat which is light-weight, easy to dismantle and convey, very pleasant to use, and which allows moving in shallow waters as well as in deep waters, or in swamps which are difficult to approach with other boat types. Said boat has the advantage which lowers the manufacturing cost thereof, to use existing floats, said floats being used as such without any adapting and without deterioration danger, in such a way that said floats when they are removed from the boat, may be used again for the original purpose thereof.
For this purpose according to the invention, the boat comprises at least two floats comprised of floats from any sail surf-board, a frame cooperating with each said floats and comprised on the one hand of two rigid elements arranged above and underneath the float, and on the other hand of fastening means so arranged through the keep well and/or the mast well from the float, to link said elements temporarily together, to press same against the float and to fix same relative thereto in such a way as to have the element lengthwise axes and the float lengthwise axis lie substantially in the same vertical plane, an undistortable framing comprising at least four fastening lugs to be associated two by two with each rigid element from said frames lying above the floats and so arranged as to retain said elemetns and thereby the floats substantially in parallel relationship, means supported by the framing and so arranged as to receive at least one passenger, means associated with the framing and so arranged as to drive the boat, and means associated with the framing and so arranged as to steer said boat.
In an advantageous embodiment of the invention, said rigid elements comprising each said frames, are so arranged as to have at least that element lying above the float be so shaped as to follow the shape thereof and extend over at least a substantial length portion of said float to enhance the rigidity thereof, the rigid element from each frame which lies underneath the float being so shaped as to be sunk for the major part, in the keel well and/or the mast well.
In an advantageous embodiment of the invention, that rigid element from each frmae the framing is associated with, has uniformly-distributed holes along the lengthwise direction thereof, in such a way that said corresponding fastening lugs from said framing may be moved and secured to said element to adjust the position of the center of gravity from the unit formed by the framing, the means associated therewith and the passenger, relative to the hydrodynamic buoyancy center.
In a particularly advantageous embodiment of the invention, the framing is tubular and has substantially the shape of a square-base pyramid in the corners of which said fastening lugs lie, the passenger seat being arranged on that pyramid side facng the float front, while said means for driving the boat and means for steering same are arranged and supported on the opposite pyramid side, the driving means being comprised of an engine which is mounted in a cradle which is provided in the framing, and which drives an air-propeller revolving inside a protecting wire housing, and the axis of which lies in the symmetry plane of the vertical framing in parallel relationship with the float lengthwise axis, said means for steering the boat being comprised of an air keel lying in the propeller wind-stream, and the swing shaft axis of which lies substantially in said symmetry plane.